In the amusement game industry and in the gaming industry, there is a constant demand for new products in order to attract the attention of players. One subset of the amusement game industry, referred to as redemption, provides players an award in the form of redeemable tickets in response to the skillful execution of a game. Tickets distributed from the game can be subsequently redeemed for prizes. Fast coin games, sometimes also referred to as token action games, use the coin itself as the game piece. Another subset of amusement games are referred to as “pusher games” where a player attempts to introduce a coin on a surface at a location where it is engaged by a pusher device so that it will contact adjacent coins and cause coins to fall off a ledge. The gaming industry is a further segment of the amusement industry and also demands a constant supply of new and innovative products to maintain the interest of players. In the gaming industry, the award to players is primarily based upon chance or luck rather than the skill of the player.
In the design of both amusement games and games used in the gaming industry, it is also desirable to provide an interesting game concept that can be quickly understood by a potential player. Yet a further advantageous characteristic of a game is to provide a design that is relatively simple and that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is also beneficial to provide game designs that can be easily adapted to alternative commercial embodiments.